


Of Roses, Chocolates, and First Kisses

by orphan_account



Series: Free Iwatobi Valentine's Club [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: First SouMako fanfic, Fluff, M/M, RinHaru is hinted not heavily written, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title doesn't really fit the story but it's the only Valentine's day title I can think of. It's my first SouMako so take it easy on me!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's honestly kinda cute. I'm planning on a MakoGou, MakoRin, and Rintori next. So keep look out!!

February 14th, or Valentine's Day. For most people it was a day of pink, white and red cards, candy boxes or gift bags being shared. Some people would often confess to their crushes or ask a lover to marry them. Others would treat it as a day of treating your special someone with more affection than any other day. 

 

But to people like Yamazaki Sousuke, it was just another greeting card day, that caused students at Samezuka Academy to buzz with news about plans on what they were doing and with whom. Of course, even if Sousuke wanted to give out cards or anything like that, he had a person in mind. 

 

Whether or not this said individual felt the same about him, Sousuke will never know. They only ever talked during joint practice, or a few times that Sousuke would see him running about downtown. But if it was enough for him and Sousuke to actually gain feelings for the other, well he'd be shocked. 

 

Sousuke's train of thought was broken by a familiar mass of maroon hair sitting in front of him. “You thinking about Tachibana again?” 

 

Matsuoka Rin and Sousuke have known each other since they were kids, and much like Haru and Makoto, they could read other pretty well. Sousuke scoffed and turned away from Rin. “No. I'm thinking about how pointless tomorrow is.” 

 

“Yeah? Then why was Makoto's phone number highlighted in your phone?” Rin asked, a sly smirk tugging his lips. Sousuke sat up and glared at him, but he wasn't sure what he was angry at. 

 

“If you want to call him and ask him out tomorrow go ahead. We both cancelled practice so it'll give you all day to spend.” Rin commented and added, “Besides I have plans with Haru first thing tomorrow.” 

 

Sousuke snorted. “Nanase? Really?” Sousuke knew a lot about Rin but one thing he didn't understand was Rin’s infatuation with Nanase Haruka. Surely, Sousuke figured that Makoto would have made a move on him. But not Rin. 

 

“Fine.” Sousuke grumbled and hit call on Makoto's name. The phone rang a few times before the voice of Tachibana Makoto came up on the other end. 

 

“Hey Sousuke!” Makoto smiled, face bright. This was the first time Sousuke has ever called him, and Makoto was kinda happy to hear from him. 

 

Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the door in a sheepish manner. “Hey Makoto, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow?” 

 

A long silence dragged into the call and it made Sousuke's heart speed up. Did he already have plans? 

 

“S-Sure. I'm okay with that!” Makoto squeaked, his face was red in embarrassment. 

 

“Great. See you tomorrow then.” Sousuke said and they both hung up, Sousuke reaching out to strangle Rin as he held in a laugh at Sousuke's sad attempt to ask someone on a date. 

 

“I'm sorry! That was just too funny!” Rin laughed and Sousuke held in the urge to throw a textbook at his face. 

 

“Like you did better with Nanase?” Sousuke hissed and Rin winked. “You know it.” He said. 

 

Sousuke groaned and flopped back on his bunk. “Go the fuck to sleep Rin.” 

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

The next morning, Sousuke waited for Makoto at the park by the elementary school, according to Rin, the park there was less crowded and had more cherry blossom trees to relax under. 

 

Sousuke didn't know what to do after this point. He brought food, so they could eat here. But would it be wise to confess to him? Sousuke snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Makoto walk over. 

 

Makoto sat down beside him and looked at the ground, a deep blush was forming on his face. Sousuke had to admit that he was cute when he was flustered. 

 

Sousuke looked at Makoto as he started eating, and started formulating a plan on getting Makoto to notice his feelings. He scooted over to him, Makoto not paying attention to anything so Sousuke too the opportunity to kiss his cheek. 

 

Makoto whipped his head to face him and Sousuke took full advantage of the situation, grabbing his shirt and kissing his lips in a passionate manner. Makoto was red faced and unsure of what to do for a moment till he wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck and kissed back. 

 

They pulled apart, a long trail of saliva still connecting them together. Sousuke cupped Makoto's chin and looked into his eyes. “I love you.” Was all he said before Makoto smiled and pecked his cheek.

  
“I love you too Sousuke.” 


End file.
